hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones Adventure Heroes
Indiana Jones Adventure Heroes is an action figure line marketed by Hasbro beginning in 2008. The line features 2-inch (51 mm) scale replicas of characters from the various Indiana Jones movies. Adventure Heroes, which was designed for younger collectors ages 3 and up, is split into waves of 2-packs that represent each specific movie. The Waves are arranged as such: Raiders of the Lost Ark (1), Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2), The Temple of Doom (3), and The Last Crusade (4). The line has since been presumably canceled and the fifth wave, which was never released, appeared to be a mix of the movies and may have included characters from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles TV series. Indiana Jones Adventure Heroes 2-Packs This line was originally created as a tie-in to the Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull movie. The first two waves were released simultaneously several weeks prior to the movie, but the line faced extremely poor sales as many of the 2-packs clogged every store's pegs with some of those packs being readily available now, a year and a half after original release. The third and fourth waves were both released, but not all stores received them due to their large quantities of the previous two waves still available. Because they didn't make it to every store, the third and fourth wave are considered somewhat rare as the stores that did have them in stock didn't have them in stock for very long. Most likely due to the poor sales or overabundance of the first two waves, the line was cancelled following the release of the fourth wave. The fifth wave was found in Wal-Mart computer systems prior to the cancellation of the line, but they were never publicly revealed so therefore it is unknown if Hasbro actually had plans to release them in the first place. Currently it it unknown if Hasbro will resume the Adventure Heroes line with the rumored release of the fifth Indiana Jones movie. Wave 1 - May 2008 *Indiana Jones (Whip and gun) and Cairo Swordsman *Indiana Jones (Punching) and German Mechanic *Indiana Jones (Cairo disguise) and Marion Ravenwood with Snake (Green) *Indiana Jones (Jacket, whip and Golden Idol) and Tribal Warrior *Rene Belloq and Ghost with Ark *Sallah and Mummy with Snake (Red) Wave 2 - May 2008 *Indiana Jones (Holding Crystal Skull) and Col. Dovchenko *Indiana Jones (On knee) and Ugha Warrior *Mutt Williams and Irina Spalko Wave 3 - September 2008 *Indiana Jones (Machete) and Willie Scott *Mola Ram and Temple Priest *Short Round and Temple Thug Wave 4 - October 2008 *Indiana Jones (Machine gun) and Dr. Elsa Schneider *Indiana Jones (Punching) and Dr. Henry Jones *Col. Vogel and Grail Knight Wave 5 - Rumored/Presumably Cancelled The line was cancelled before this wave was revealed to the public so it is unknown if Hasbro actually had plans to release this wave, leaving speculation as to which characters were going to possibly be released in this wave. *VOGEL and GERMAN CA *YOUNG INDY and FEDORA *INDY IN TUX and CLUB *MARION RAVENWOOD Indiana Jones Adventure Heroes Exclusives The Indiana Jones and Horse mail away was created as a promotion for the Adventure Heroes line. To get one of these mail aways, one would have to complete a sticker map as found in every Adventure Heroes 2-pack. This was a map of South America and every 2-pack in the first wave came with a different sticker to place on the map. Subsequent waves still included stickers but they were somewhat random as the following three waves only contained three 2-packs per wave. Once one had placed all of their stickers on the map (It could be any six stickers, it didn't matter if all six were the same or all six were different), one would have to send it in will the money required for shipping and handling and wait the amount of time as said on the map. The promotion lasted until the end of 2008, so those looking to get one now will have to look on eBay or another retailer of the like. Mail Aways - July 2008 *Indiana Jones (Revolver) and Horse